Kingdom Hearts: Another Story
by Fireguy66
Summary: We all know the story of Sora and his quest.  But what about the other Keyblade warriors? The worlds he diddn't save or even visit? This is th story of another chosen one.
1. Plunge to Darkness

**1**

**Plunge into Darkness**

My world never could stand up for itself. It was only a matter of time before somebody opened the door, and allowed the Heartless to consume it. So why am I here when everyone I once knew has vanished? Why was I the chosen survivor? Truthfully, I don't know. Now, let me tell you the story of how I got to this point. It all started… with a dream.

Falling… sinking deeper and deeper into the bottomless ocean. Already far past light's warm and gentle touch. I found myself struggling to hold my breath, my lungs already burning from lack of air. _Where am I, _I thought to myself, _and how did I get here? _I couldn't move, couldn't resist the force that was dragging me down. After another minute, maybe an hour even, for I had lost all sense of time. Either way, I was more focused on the fact that I was now standing on a huge stained-glass pillar. On it, was a picture of a boy, _me._ The image that I now stood on left me gasping, surprising me even more because I could breathe underwater.

"You are safe here." A voice called out from the darkness. "You stand within the sanctuary of your own heart."

"What are you talking about, that's not possible!"

"So you may think," the voice called out again, "you have been called here to shape your inner strength, prepare you for the struggles to come."

"Who are you, and why are you trying to confuse me?"

"My name is of no importance, what is important is that you shape the power that lies within you. Choose one of these three weapons, and then proceed through the door." As the voice spoke, three stone pedestals rose from the ground, having no visible effect on the glass. When the columns stopped rising, there was a blinding flash. After I regained my sight, I saw three weapons.

"A sword, shield and a staff… three weapons of unimaginable power…" I recited the line as if I'd known it all my life.

"Correct, you seem to know what is happening."

"Um… I actually have no idea where that came from."

"No matter, it is time to choose, and your path will be set."

**!NOTICE!**

This chapter is obviously very short, I am aware of that. That set aside, it seems you guys like my writing style so I will continue writing stories. Super Trophy Bros., however, may be discontinued. One last thing, this story will focus mainly on other games, not disney movies. Hope you enjoy and wait for the next one!


	2. Three Weapons

**2**

**Three Weapons**

So, now you know how this all started… You want to know more? Fine, as promised, I will tell you the rest of the dream. Calm down, I will eventually get to the consumption of my world.

xxx

"So, what am I supposed to do, just take one?" I asked the voice… No response. "Hello? Anyone there?"

"You must hurry; the darkness is seeping into your heart. Choose wisely and head through the door. NOW!"

"Great, no pressure." I said to myself, and ran up to the staff. "So… what do I do, just take it?"

"Yes, take it and go!" Right then, a black, slightly humanoid creature rose from the shadows and lunged at me, but a beam of bright light destroyed it before it could harm me. "I cannot hold them off forever, how many times do I have to say it? GO!"

"OK." I grabbed the staff and ran to a metallic door that materialized in front of me with a flash of light.

"Be warned," the voice called, sounding as if it were struggling, "I cannot protect you once you proceed through there. You will be on your own."

"Thanks." I whispered, and opened the door.

"Be safe."

xxx

After stepping through, I found myself on an alternate colored pillar, but the picture of me was still on it. "Whoa, what are those?" I found myself surrounded by about a dozen more of the strange creatures. "OK," I said to myself, "Just hack and slash and I should be fine…" And I attacked. At the same time, one of the creatures lunged at me. I swung the staff and sent it flying right off the edge of the pillar. "Hah, these guys are weak… OUCH!" One of them had struck me. "How did it…" I had no time to finish my sentence because another one pounced at me. "Let's see how you like it!" I swung the staff again, striking the creature right on the side of its head. Instead of flying off, it simply exploded into a cloud of darkness. "Come on, give me a challenge!" I taunted, but the creatures didn't attack, rather they sunk back into the shadows from whence they came. "Or run away, that works too. Huh?" I turned around to see a staircase made of stained glass bearing a slightly familiar pattern leading to another pillar. "Guess I'm going that way."

As I was walking a voice called out to me. "Foolish child, you cannot hope to defeat the darkness, it will consume you in a matter of seconds!"

"Who are you, you don't sound like whoever was calling me before."

"I am the voice of the Heartless, the very embodiments of darkness! We will consume your heart and make you one of us!"

"Yeah, well if you keep sending those weaklings you're sadly mistaking."

"A cocky little brat, aren't you? Let's see if you can stand up to this!" The voice summoned hundreds of the Heartless to rise from the shadows, threatening to flood the pillar. "Attack!"

I just ran. Against hundreds of those things I knew I would never survive. I ran up the stairs and once I reached the next pillar, I turned around to see why I wasn't being pursued. As it turned out, the stairs vanished as I ran up, stranding the Heartless on the original pillar.

"Andrew!" The original voice, the GOOD voice called, "Beware the light within the darkness, for it only makes your shadow grow!"

"What do you mean by that?" I called back. I did not need a response, however, because I witnessed my shadow come to life, rising from the ground. All the while getting larger, just as the voice had said. For a second, we both just stared at each other. Its beady yellow eyes seemed to stare directly through my body. It wanted my heart. "And I'm supposed to fight THAT? It's official," I told myself, "I'm gonna die."


End file.
